Never Let Me Go
by closeted-nerd
Summary: Caroline embarks on an ill-fated journey to break up with Tyler and things go horribly wrong. Klaus saves Caroline in her hour of need. Passionate words and embraces are exchanged. Just a cute little Klaroline one-shot, but if you want more, review! rated M for safety xxx


_**Hey guys! This is another Klaroline one-shot. Again, it is based off the show, not the books, and it doesn't really fit in with the storyline of the show. The background to this one is that Caroline has gone searching for Tyler, to break up with him because she is in love with Klaus. I do not own these characters or this world. Love you guys!**_

Hiking was remarkably more enjoyable when you were a vampire, Caroline Forbes reflected as she strode through the wilderness. For starters, she never got tired. She could hike up this hill for the rest of eternity and not feel a thing. Second of all, the brush of grasses and plants didn't irritate her skin like it did when she was a human. No bugs were likely to bite her, given that she did not smell like a human did.

In fact, the only thing ruining this walk through the woods was the grim task she had set out to accomplish. She was looking for Tyler, whom she knew was up in the mountains with his pack of hybrids. They'd recently discovered that if angered, hybrids could act out without control, biting vampires to kill them, or changing into wolves, or going on a blood drinking spree. Tyler had felt it safer to take the pack to a deserted location to teach them all restraint.

Given all of that, it seemed that hiking, by herself, up to a pack of angry hybrids, to break up with her hybrid boyfriend because she had feelings for his hybrid sire, whom he hated, might seem like a bad idea. A terrible one, in fact. But Caroline was certain that Tyler, no matter how angry he got, would never hurt her.

She stopped to take in her surroundings. She was currently halfway up this mountain, and over the top, she could see smoke rising from a campfire. Cocking her head to the side and closing her eyes, her vampire hearing was picking up the sounds of chatter and easy laughter. She recognised Tyler's deep boom, and felt tears sting her eyes. She might not feel the same way about him anymore, but that didn't mean that she didn't still have feelings for him. This was going to hurt the both of them.

Completely fed up with waiting, Caroline utilised her vampire speed and was at the top of the hill in less than a second. Below her, she could see a campfire in the middle of a large circle of tents in a clearing in the trees. The campfire looked like it was burning day and night, and there were rough-hewn wooden benches placed around the site. It was less of a campsite and more of a settlement, Caroline realised. They had made themselves a home here. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the hill and approached the circle, where she could see Tyler talking to a buddy of his near the campfire. When he spotted her, his eyes lit up and he bounded over to her with a grin and kissed her quickly on the lips. Caroline felt a pang in her chest.

She had debated with herself about doing this for about a month now. She knew it wasn't fair to him to keep dating him when she knew she had feelings for someone else, and she knew it was _especially_ unfair given that the someone else was Klaus, Tyler's hybrid sire and the one person Tyler hated most on earth.

The logical thing to do would be to ignore Klaus and focus on her relationship with Tyler. And she had tried to do that, honestly. But Klaus was persistent with his affections, and it got to the point where Caroline couldn't ignore it anymore. He had this very _intense_ look about him when he was with Caroline, and he made her feel flustered and sexy and uncertain and beautiful all at once. When he looked at her, it was like he was undressing her with his eyes, but not in a dirty way. It felt like he was undressing her to her core, to gaze upon her soul, and that to him, her soul was the most glorious thing he'd ever seen. Eventually, she realised that the idea of losing Klaus was far more painful than the idea of losing Tyler. And when she'd realised that, she knew she had to break up with him.

So here she was, with him standing in front of her, and she didn't know what to say.

Finally, she jerked her head to the edge of the campsite. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Tyler's brow furrowed in concern. "Sure," he said easily, but she knew he was worried. Nothing good ever came from the words _can we talk._

She led him over to a secluded wooden bench behind a tent and sat him down. Her eyes were already tearing up, so she decided to cut to the chase.

"I don't know if this is working anymore," she said, knotting her fingers in her lap. Through her blurry eyes, she saw Tyler leap up from the bench in shock.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Care, what do you mean? What happened?"

"Things just feel different between us!" she said, jumping to her feet. "Ty, I'm really really sorry about this, I just think it's the best thing!"

"Caroline, listen to me. Listen," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and bending down so that their faces were the same height. "I love you, do you hear me? I love you."

She shook her head from side to side, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. It was hurting her, she didn't want to leave him, but she knew she cared about Klaus more, and that it wasn't fair to Tyler.

"I'm sorry, I just… things have changed," she said thickly.

It was the wrong thing to say. She saw his face darken with anger.

"There's somebody else, isn't there? You've fallen in love with somebody else." He said, sounding both angry and hurt.

Caroline couldn't find it in her to deny it. She looked down at her hands, knotted in front of her, and said nothing.

That was answer enough for Tyler. She could see rage beginning to bloom in his features.

"It's Klaus, isn't it? I've seen how he looks at you, Caroline, I'm not stupid. Is it him? Have you fallen in love with Klaus?" he roared. Again, she didn't answer.

She glanced into his face and noticed with a shoot of fear that his eyes had taken on a distinct yellow colour.

"Ty…" she said, frightened.

" _Don't call me that!"_ He roared, leaping towards her. "You come here, and you break my heart, and I find out that the reason you're leaving me is for _Klaus_ , the person who has done so much to you, to me, to everyone we care about!"

"Tyler, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Caroline cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was beginning to panic – Tyler was too angry, he was losing control.

"I'll _make_ you sorry!" he shouted and lunged toward her, sinking his teeth into her neck. She gasped in pain and fear, and Tyler pulled back suddenly, his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and horrified.

"Tyler…" she whispered, feeling the pain of the bite pulsing down her torso.

Without a word, Tyler turned tail and ran into the woods.

Caroline was running. She was sprinting back the way she had come, but this time it was different, because her vision was swimming, and she felt hot and dizzy. Twice, she stopped, head spinning, and vomited blood onto the ground. She had to get back to Mystic Falls, had to find Klaus. Klaus would heal her. She kept running, but it was too hard. She slowed to a walk, coughing and sweating. She saw visions, some beautiful, some horrifying, all of them confusing. Eventually, she began to stumble. Totally disoriented, she wondered why the trees were moving and fell to the ground in a heap.

She didn't know how long she lay there. Hours, minutes. She felt her breathing become a shallow gasp, and she knew she was dying. Caroline closed her eyes and willed herself to move but she was tired. So tired…

A voice broke through the fog in her mind. It was saying her name, panicking, frantic.

"Caroline. Caroline, who did this? Who bit you?"

She smiled. She had no idea how he'd found her, how he knew where she'd be, but he was here. Klaus. Her Klaus.

"Klaus…" she whispered. She heard a soft, squishing noise, and then felt something pushing against her lips, and tasted the hot sweetness of his blood in her mouth.

She felt an animal instinct kick in, and she pulled Klaus's wrist closer to her mouth, biting deeper into the flesh. She felt him move, and he pressed her head to his chest, stroking her hair, and whispering "Yes, love, that's right. Drink. Drink and be well."

His blood was like water in the desert. She felt it move through her veins, healing everything in its path, closing the wound in her neck and getting rid of the poison that was killing her. When she was done, she released his arm with a sigh and looked up into his face.

He was looking down at her with relief, anger and such obvious affection that Caroline couldn't look away.

"What happened to you?" He demanded, grabbing her face in his hands.

"I… I broke up with Tyler," she admitted, looking into his face. When she was gazing at him like this, she found herself unable to think of all the horrible things he'd done – the lies he'd told, the people he'd killed. She was unable to think of anything other than how much she wanted to kiss him.

" _Tyler_ did this to you?" he asked incredulously. She nodded.

"I will kill him," Klaus said, and Caroline knew he absolutely meant it. She shook her head. "No," she said.

"Well, love, it appears we'll have to agree to disagree," he said. Abruptly, he switched topics.

"Why did you break up with him?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I broke up with him because… when he's not around… he's not the one I'm thinking about," she said. "He's not the one I couldn't stand to lose."

Klaus grabbed her face and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. His eyes bored into hers, seeing straight into her soul.

"And who is?" he whispered.

In answer, she leaned forward, closing the distance between their mouths. His lips captured hers with a fury, and he kissed her with a wild, dangerous passion that set her on fire the way nobody else had before. He kissed a hungry line down her neck, and he brought his nose to her earlobe, kissing the soft spot there.

"I love you, Caroline," he whispered.

"And I you," she answered, pulling his mouth back to hers. She realised that Klaus belonged in her life, and it didn't matter what he'd done to get there. He was the mate of her heart, the match of her soul, her comfort, her fire, her life, her everything. Her Klaus.

"You are my magic," she whispered as he wound his fingers through her hair.

He picked her up, and, carrying her, ran with all his vampire speed back to his mansion, where he deposited her on his bed. Tenderly, he stroked the spot where Tyler had bitten her and his blood had healed her.

"I thought you were going to die today," he said, and she could hear in his voice the pain he felt when he found her lying on the ground, dying.

"I didn't, though," she said, her fingers tracing the beautiful shape of his lips. "You found me."

He smiled and kissed her again, on her mouth, his lips trailing down her neck to her stomach, setting her torso on fire when her traced kisses down her belly and back up to her neck.

"Never let me go," she whispered, looking into his glorious face.

"Never," he answered, pulling her back to him, and kissing her until they both exploded in passion and heat.

 _ **Did you like it? Please please review! What do you guys want next? I'll write whatever you want**_ __ _ **xxxx**_


End file.
